


Masks of Sapphire

by LightRain_09



Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRain_09/pseuds/LightRain_09
Summary: During a rare personal night, Thrawn is drawn into a mystery that is much deeper than even he is able to predict.





	Masks of Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeartheTalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeartheTalon/gifts).



> An anniversary gift for FeartheTalon. It's an extremely short installment, but this chapter will be finished in the near future.

_Dear Commander,_

_I heard of your recent promotion and offer my sincerest condolences. It seems that no matter what you do, the Empire is determined to keep you. In an effort to distract you from your latest misfortune, I am happy to extend an invitation to a gala that I believe will be to your taste. The details and location will be enclosed herein. I do hope to see you there._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Demyre Kor_

The gallery stood on one of the highest points on Coruscant. It was an entirely glass structure, cut in such a way that the light from within spilled out in splintered columns that pierced the night. To human eyes it might have looked like the ancient artistic renderings of a star brought to reality, all white light and sharp points. The only exception was the artificial waterfall that tumbled from the roof and disappeared soundlessly through a narrow cut in the stylized duracrete courtyard.

Thrawn paused on the long bridge that approached the gallery and gazed up at the building. The other guests streamed easily past him in chattering, laughing groups, already paying more attention to their conversations than to the artistry. That was often the problem with people, he had found. Far too much talking and not enough observation. Then again, even if they had been looking at the building, they would only have been blinded by it.

It really was a magnificent structure, designed by an artist with an appreciation for both design and function. It was meant to draw the attendee into a new world and to block out the city of Coruscant one step at a time. In some ways it reminded him of the cold, clean-cut beauty of Csilla. Pure and inviting. A perfectly constructed mask that hid the ugliness running through its veins almost entirely. He glanced over the side of the bridge where dim lights struggled to break through the oppressive darkness down below. How far down did the city extend before the mask started to crack? 

A question for another time. For tonight, and for the first time in a very long while, he had accepted a few days of shore leave to take some personal time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a long time coming. Sadly, I can make no promises for consistent or quick postings. Just know that it will be finished.


End file.
